Morte de Arthur
by dem bones
Summary: Lily Luna Potter receives news of her brother's death.


Title: Morte de Arthur

Author: dem bones

Genres: Horror/Romance

Pairings: Neville/Lily, implied Arthur/OC, implied Harry/Snape

Summary: Lily receives news of her brother's death.

Warnings: Major character death, disturbing themes, OCs

A/N: I feel it prudent to explain that this is a snippet based on another work that will be elaborated upon at a later time. There are also OC characters that replace some next gen characters: Arthur takes the place of Albus Severus Potter and Diana is an OC that was born before James Sirius Potter. These facts will be explained when I get around to writing Next gen.

A/N 2: Since I had to write Next gen approximately when Harry is 60 years old and when I haven't established a permanent next gen headcanon as of yet this fic will likely be confusing and cleared up at a later date. Written for Round 11 of QLFC with prompts: Information, picture of a raven, no use of the word said.

HP

It was without regret that Lily, who was Harry Potter's four children had followed Neville to America over 19 years ago. During this time she had met a majority of her friends here. Among them was Clarrisa Rouxel who had got involved in some soul bonding fiasco during their last year of school. She was the only one who could wind up in such sticky situations and have enough luck not to suffer the consequences.

The girl was soul bound to four guys and blood bound to a vampire for crying out loud and she had the gall to say she was unlucky. Sure she happened to marry rather questionable, unmistakably shady men but any other girl would have been happy with the circumstances.

There was a loud tapping outside the living room window. Opening the window, a black raven hopped inside.

Ugh, how she hated those detestable birds. It reminded him too much of that man with the greasy hair her father had been dating.

With a sigh, Lily opened a letter she had received. Her mother and father had became separated during the year her older brother, Arthur had attended Hogwarts after her older sister, Diana had died.

"What happened to her?"

"That woman killed her." Arthur explained.

"You mean mum."

"She told him yesterday."

"Oh."

It was then she skimmed over the letter.

Dear Lily

How are you doing lately? You and Neville doing good? I haven't heard from you in a while. We really haven't had much time to talk since I've hooked up with Professor Snape. I know you don't want to talk to me much but I just wanted to tell you that we finally managed to kill 'him' once and for all.

Sincerely Harry Potter.

Lily snorted.

'Hah, so he's the one who killed him didn't he?' Lily thought. 'This could be fun.'

Dunstan Saladin one of Clarrisa's husbands had a sister who had a child with that greasy haired man before he had died. Ol' Severus Snape had turned down the witch after everyone had discovered he was still alive. Too bad he hadn't known that his sister, Julia had conceived a child with him.

She had heard news of this when Clarrisa had told her about how his sister's child had grew infatuated with her older brother.

One day Dunstan had brought her over with him to America to babysit for his sister. It was around that time Lily had met the girl. She was a spoiled and nasty girl but quite fitting for her brother who was always a big scaredy cat. That was how she discovered everything she didn't need any information from her old man.

The paper crumbled into ash.

"Good riddance."

She turned towards her husband who was staring blankly at the fireplace. The room had bookshelves filled with books.

"I take it you wanted to read the letter? I'm sorry. I truly am. I didn't see you there. Next time you should speak up."

Lily walked to the bookshelf and retrieved 'The Tales of Beetle the Bard' from the shelf before she sat on his lap stradding his hips.

"What story do you want to read? Perhaps you want me to read 'The Warlock's Hairy Heart' I know how much you love that tale."

Lily read the story without further comment caressing his cold fingers that were planted to the chair with her warm hand.

"I just love that you're always so silent while I read. You're such a good listener. I feel I owe you something...for that."

Soft words echoed her lips as they caressed his ear and she straddled his hips. "Want to make love to me? I know you'll enjoy it. I know you always do, I can tell with how silent you always are. I never hear a complaint."

Neville didn't turn from his position. His blank hollow eyes didn't register anything as Lily's lips met his own. Stroking up his arms enjoying his wretched cold flesh against her own.

"I remember our first time together, how you used to fight me. The two of us never got along at all did we?"

Lily licked his ears, softly biting the tips.

"Like the power of a love potion however you were drawn to me. I had you for myself willingly compliant to everything I said."

Her deft fingers reached out and unbuttoned his shirt caressing his flesh and she kissed down his chest occasionally leaving love bites in her wake.

"No one could ever stop us, not even her but she tried. Oh she tried but I played dirty. You like it when I play dirty don't you?"

Neville was silent.

"Say it."

Lily's face turned red in anger and she smacked him. His face however remained the same.

"Oh you always look so beautiful. Why can't you look at me like this always?"

She stared into his blue eyes.

"That's right you do don't you? I don't regret anything. I did what I had to do, it was the only way I could have you."

Lily embraced him, nipping at the back of his neck.

"Yes, I stabbed her and I liked it. You liked it too. That's why you looked on so steadily."

She raked her fingernails against his back, shuddering against him.

"You never could resist me could you? In a way we're meant to be. You like this. You like this power I have over you. Do you know how much that turns me on?"

She softly stroked his back.

"What would my brothers say? What would my family say? My mother doesn't even know I have you."

Neville was silent.

"Oh, you like being my little secret. You spoil me you know."

Lily chuckled.

"It was quite easy to conceal you. No one knows you are missing. Everyone thinks you're dead. They think my brother killed you. Hah, they don't even know."


End file.
